Compras navideñas y un regalo del corazón
by Cathy383
Summary: En la víspera de navidad, Morinaga y Souichi se dedican a hacer las compras navideñas. Preparando una gran cena para todos sus amigos y familiares, entre todo el ajetreo ¿Encontraran los regalos adecuados el uno para el otro? ¿Y quien es la persona detrás de esa misteriosa llamada justo a medianoche?


Cuando los ligeros y helados copos de nieve empezaban a caer sobre la ciudad de Nagoya, el aire navideño y el olor a pino artificial de las decoraciones que las empresas entusiastas ponían en cada esquina y puerta invadía el ambiente, específicamente el ambiente de ese espacioso y muy prontamente bien limpiado apartamento, donde un alegre y emocionado pelinegro daba los últimos toques a un pudin de arequipe recién hecho y lo metía a la nevera, ansioso de poder compartirlo con esas especiales personas que había invitado a celebrar esa misma mañana. Música extranjera de temas navideños se escuchaban en el aire mientras el hombre aspiraba y limpiaba el lugar, decidido a dejarlo esplendido para la cena del día de mañana, y mientras inmensamente feliz, tarareaba y ocasionalmente cantaba las letras extranjeras de las múltiples e interminables canciones, alcanzo a distinguir, entre los coros e instrumentales, el sonido inconfundible de pisadas molestas y aceleradas. Agrandando los ojos levemente, ni tuvo tiempo para prepararse cuando la puerta se abrió de un estruendo y el mismísimo e incomparable tirano que tanto amaba salía botando humo de esta.

—¡Morinaga juro por Dios que si tengo que escuchar otro pinches Jingle Bells… ¡Me voy a tirar de esa terraza! ¡¿Entendiste?! —Voceo, primera cosa en la mañana, asesinando al acongojado hombre con la mirada mientras daba sonoros pasos hacia la cocina, sirviendo café y tomándoselo de un sorbo, sin azúcar ni crema. Dejando la taza violentamente en el mesón de la cocina, el hombre se acercó a la pequeña estéreo y sin despegar el contacto visual con el hombre, quien aspiraba el mismo lugar erráticamente mientras evitaba sus ojos, apago el aparato de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué estás tan emocionado acerca de esto? No hay nada que celebrar ¡Absolutamente nada! No son días festivos, aún tenemos que ir a la universidad, la temperatura quiere matarte y las luces en las calles quieren dejarte ciego, sin contar que la economía está buscando cualquier excusa para sacarte dinero de las manos. Es una festividad estúpida que solo celebramos porque los demás lo hacen y no queremos quedarnos fuera de la fiesta, Morinaga, abre los ojos. —Le volteo los ojos, contando las cosas una por una con los dedos de sus manos en gesto exagerado, agarrando el periódico de ese día, y sentándose en el sofá. Lo mínimamente obvio que se podría decir de esta situación, era que Tatsumi no gustaba de la navidad, ni de muchas festividades de origen extranjero si se era honesto. ¿San Valentín? Una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. ¿Día blanco? Como si fuera a devolver el gesto, que ridiculez. ¿Día del niño? Dale a Kanako una mesada y se pondrá contenta. Y el ciclo seguía hasta esa misma festividad. ¿Navidad? La economía tratando de robarte y romanticismos inventados. Esa era la forma de pensar del nada entusiasta y malhumorado tirano.

—Senpai, por favor, tienes que dejar de ser tan pesimista, quizás no sea una festividad originaria de aquí, pero sigue siendo una ¿Sabes? Podremos reunirnos y conversar con familiares y amigos, dar regalos y comer cosas deliciosas tanto como podamos ¿No es eso bueno?

—Supongo. Gastar dinero en regalos no es de mi agrado, pero si al final hay comida… entonces es soportable. —Apenas se dignó en levantar la mirada del periódico, menos irritado. Morinaga le hizo puchero al hombre mientras aspiraba la alfombra a su lado.

—Mo… Senpai, es increíble como siempre terminas accediendo solo si hay comida. Además, los regalos son para tu familia y amigos, gente importante que te quiere y está dispuesta a todo por ti ¿No crees que ellos merecen un detalle de vez en cuando?

—Ugh, eres molesto, Morinaga. No tienes que sermonearme, entiendo tu punto, solo que no voy a estar tan… alegre y entusiasmado acerca de ello como tu ¿Ok? Aún tengo que ir a la universidad y tu aun tienes que trabajar, lo que digo es que será difícil conseguir regalos cuando estamos ocupados, por eso me agobia. — Apretujo el papel, mirándole exasperado.

—La verdad, Senpai… Mi supervisor nos dio estos días libres para pasarlo con la familia, y no obligatoriamente tienes que ir a la universidad ¿Sabes? Es opcional, además, tienes una gran parte de tu tesis adelantada. ¡Podrías ayudarme a comprar regalos o a hacer la comida para los invitados de mañana, puedes acompañarme para las preparaciones si quieres, Senpai! ¡Vamos, será divertido!

Tatsumi se aseguró de suspirar lo más sonoramente que pudo, mirando al hombre con desgano en un intento de matar su entusiasmó, siendo recibido por una irradiante y emocionada sonrisa, Tatsumi gruñó con rabia mientras aceptaba su derrota y se ponía de pie, soltando quejidos y gruñidos entre dientes mientras parecía debatir consigo mismo el asunto, finalmente mirando al hombre y voceando su decisión.

—Supongo que estaría bien...-

—¡Ah, Senpai! ¡Qué bien, podremos ir a comprar ropa para Kanako, recoger el pastel de navidad juntos y también podrías-

—Déjame terminar, bastardo. Supongo que estaría bien... si te acompaño a hacer unas de las cuantas cosas que tienes que hacer antes de irme a la universidad.

—¡¿Qué?! Senpai, no tienes que ir a la universidad, mañana es navidad. Nadie estará allá, quédate aquí conmigo...

—Bueno, no me importa. Tengo unas culturas referentes a mi tesis que no puedo dejar morir, así que tengo que ir a verlas y hacer el reporte, sea mañana navidad o no lo sea, tonto. Así que confórmate con que siquiera te esté acompañando a hacer tu lista de tonterías, Morinaga. —El hombre camino hacia el porche de su casa, haciendo muecas cuando vio por la ventana los incesantes copos de nieve aun cayendo del nublado pero iluminado cielo. —¿Y piensas ir ahora? Está helando allá fuera, bastardo, nos harás congelar a los dos.

—Bueno, Senpai, para estas fechas, con tal de tener todo listo, sacrificios son necesarios. —Respondió determinado, poniéndose su grueso y suave abrigo encima y disponiéndose a ponerse las botas de invierno. Con un gruñido, Tatsumi se puso su chaqueta de invierno larga y marrón y sus botas también, poniendo unos guantes de lana en su bolsillo por si acaso el frío se ponía insoportable, esperando al hombre, se sorprendió de sentir una cálida tela ser enrollada en su cuello, mirando atrás, vio a Morinaga arreglar una bufanda de cuadros azul alrededor de su cuello con un puchero.

—Debes ponerte más ropa, Senpai, no quiero que te resfríes allá fuera, abrígate bien —Dijo mientras le cubría bien el cuello con la corbata, y le daba un beso en el cabello, logrando poner rojos los pómulos del hombre de cabello largo y ganándose una mirada malhumorada, sonriendo victorioso, agarrando su billetera y llaves del apartamento, abrió la puerta, solo para ser recibidos con una helada ventisca que hizo temblar al menor.

—¡Hya, enserio esta horriblemente frío aquí afuera, Senpai!

—Te lo dije ¿No podríamos esperar a que suba más la temperatura e ir más tarde? Las preparaciones pueden es-

—¡No, Senpai! Estas fiestas requieren resistencia y perseverancia, algo de frío no evitará que vaya a esas tiendas ¡Ahora, en marcha!

Y mientras Tatsumi gruñía entre dientes al seguir al entusiasmado hombre, no pudo evitar notar al menor soplar y frotar sus manos juntas en busca de calor mientras caminaban, sin siquiera pensarlo, le indico que parara en el camino y busco por sus guantes blancos de lana.

—Es increíblemente como te preocupas por mí y ni siquiera te cuidas ti mismo, eres un descuidado, toma, y no los pierdas ¿Ok? —Le puso los guantes en la mano, arrepintiéndose de su acción al momento que vio los ojos de Tetsuhiro brillar, abalanzándose a abrazarlo en el segundo siguiente, diciendo sus gracias y besando su frente con esmero, separándole con brusquedad, Tatsumi resopló y miro alrededor por si alguien los había visto, ruborizado.

—¡No hagas ese tipo de cosas en público, bastardo! No es para tanto, solo no te resfríes y me dejes con todas las responsabilidades de tu dichosa cena encima, no te lo perdonaré. —Lo jalo del cuello de su abrigo, susurrando enojado y con vergüenza, soltándolo con brusquedad.

—Lo siento, Senpai, he, he, solo enserio me alegra que te preocupes por mí, ya que significa que me quieres, aunque solo sea un poquito y eso- ¡Uwaah! —Ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando dos chicas apuradas se tropezaron con él, empujándolo rudamente desde atrás.

—¡Ah! Qué pena, no era nuestra intención, solo vamos un poco apuradas, perdonen. —Una chica algo baja y de un corto cabello marrón se disculpó, tomada de la mano con una alta y pelinegra mujer que la jalaba algo errática, la castaña usando un abrigo pastel y una falda corta con gruesas medias negras debajo.

—¡Vamos, Kumi! ¡Las tiendas se pondrán demasiado llenas si no nos apuramos! Si, si, disculpen, el alto, el que me está mirando feo, ambos. ¡Ven, apúrate! ¡Mi tienda favorita está de rebaja solo hoy y no puedo perdérmelo! —Insistió, jalando a la pobre mujer hasta que la hizo seguirla con la misma velocidad en la que venían, alejándose en dirección al centro comercial cercano.

—Huh, esa mujer enserio es una atrevida, Morinaga tu- ¡Wow, hey! ¡¿A dónde rayos que arrastras, imbécil?!—Exclamo cuando era tomado de la muñeca y también llevado a paso rápido en dirección al edificio.

—¡Esa chica tiene razón, Senpai! No queremos que se llenen más las tiendas, además, es día de rebaja, tenemos que aprovechar. ¡Ven, corre! —Se apresuró al centro comercial, desacelerando un momento para esquivar al montón de personas en la entrada, Tatsumi no podía, pero tener que entrecerrar sus ojos al entrar al edificio.

—Por Dios, parece que el tal Santa vómito aquí...—Comento al entrar al lugar, decoraciones e iluminaciones blancas, verdes y rojas por todos lados posibles era lo primero que vio, casi superado por los montones de gente que el lugar albergaba. Padres apurados con juguetes en las manos, hombres y mujeres jóvenes luciendo apresurados por regalos para sus parejas, madres cabeza de familia con un montón de ingredientes en sus bolsas, el lugar estaba repleto.

—Bien, Senpai. Creo que deberíamos empezar con los ingredientes para la cena. Veamos...

La entrada al supermercado fue una aventura, los hombres no podían perderse de vista ya que terminarían separados por la multitud, así que a regañadientes y con clara vergüenza, Tatsumi eventualmente accedió a ser tomado de la mano, Morinaga estaba obviamente disfrutando del acto, comprando los ingredientes necesarios y añadiendo algún cierto capricho de su amado, conversando sobre lo que prepararia y sonriendo alegremente cuando observaba a Souichi poner lo que se asemejan a una sonrisa mientras miraba a la nada mientras, Morinaga asumía, fantaseaba con los platos de mañana.

—¡Uff! Eso es todo, solo eran unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba, ya que ya dejé la mayoría preparado en el apartamento. Es un alivio que casi no nos tardamos ¿O no? —El hombre suspiro con alivió, haciendo la fila para pagar por la pequeña cantidad de cosas que habían comprado, volteándose a hablar con su compañero feliz, viéndolo chequear su teléfono un par de veces, como asegurándose de algo.

—Lo es, no quería quedarme en este lugar por más de lo necesario, está tan lleno que agobia. Tengo que estar en la universidad a las 11 o mis culturas morirán ¿Qué es lo siguiente a lo que tengo que ser arrastrado?

—He, he. Bueno, ahora mismo, sería comprar los regalos para tu familia y amigos. ¿Soujin-san podrá acompañarnos este año, ¿verdad? ¿Qué regalo podría hacerle? ¿Kanako gustará de la ropa de esa tienda de moda estos días? Ah, quiero hacerle un detalle a Hiroto-kun ¿Que podría darle...?

—Ugh, regalos, regalos... ¿No puedo darle dinero a cada uno y que se compren algo que les guste? ¿Cómo se supone que adivinare que quiere cada uno?

—La intención y el hecho de que quisiste darles algo es lo que cuenta, Senpai. Kanako siempre ha gustado de perfumes o vestidos, Matsuda-san es muy fanática de tejer y de la vajilla de colección, y uh, ¿Tu hermano y Kurokawa-san vendrán este año?

—No lo creo, ya hubieran llamado con antelación y avisado de su visita, supongo que están cortos de dinero este año para poder hacer un vuelo a Japón. Es una lástima, enserio deseaba poder intentar partirle la cara a ese estúpido de Kurokawa otra vez...

—Senpai... Has intentado eso año tras año... —Unas cuantas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente al ver la oscura y malvada aura que el hombre empezaba a expedir, asustando a personas adelante y atrás de ellos en la fila.

—Y no me rendiré, Morinaga... ¡No hasta que ese bastardo se aleje de Tomoe de una vez por todas!

—Es su esposo, Senpai, no realmente puede hacer eso tan fácil... —Suspiro, viendo cómo la ajetreada cajera pasaba sus productos por la caja estresada y, en un acto de amabilidad, la ayudo con una sonrisa mientras la mujer se sonrojaba y le daba las gracias con un suspiro aliviado, tantas personas malhumoradas y apuradas haciéndole la vida imposible, y este guapo y amable hombre la ayudaba como si nada... ¡Un verdadero ángel caído del cielo! La joven mujer no pudo evitar pensar.

—Ahora, Senpai ¿Dónde deberíamos ir? Ah, espera, déjame ver si esa tienda de ropa que está de moda últimamente está abierta...—Busco con la mirada al local entre la gente atento, casi inconscientemente sosteniendo la mano de su compañero, mientras esté fingía desintereses desviando la mirada a otro lado ruborizado. Sintiendo ser jalado hasta una dirección, siguió al hombre mientras sostenía la bolsa de los productos que acababan de comprar, pero entre el jaleo, percibió unas cuantas miradas en él y mirando alrededor, vio a una niña de cómo 10 años y su hermano menor que aparentaba unos 7 viéndole fijamente mientras comían sus dulces, confuso e incómodo, trato de ignorarlos.

—Mamá ¿Porque ese hombre puede tener un novio y yo no?

—Camina más rápido, Morinaga. Camina. Más. Rápido.

* * *

—Ne, Senpai ¿Qué talla es Kanako-chan? ¿Un 14 o quizás un 12? Ah, apuesto a que este vestido le gustaría...

—Ella es un 12, y ese vestido está muy corto, demasiado diría yo, no se lo dejaría poner ni muerto.

—Es estilo camisón, Senpai, se usa con pantalón debajo. Relájate ¿Si? Kanako-chan ya es bastante grande y madura para su edad. — El hombre comento mientras ponía un vestido casual y bastante bonito en su hombro derecho, repasando las varias prendas con la mirada mientras discutía y argumentaba con su acompañante, quién cada tanto miraba su celular para observar la hora.

—¡Ah, Senpai, mira, están vendiendo zapatos de hombre en la tienda de enfrente! Ah, como me gustarían esos marrones y elegantes... Mis últimos zapatos de trabajo están tan desgastados que dan pena, pero no tengo dinero para ellos —Comento como de costumbre, señalando a la tienda de zapatos de adelante deseoso y nostálgico.

—¿...cuales zapatos, decías? —Tatsumi pregunto con supuesto desinterés al lado del hombre.

—Los marrones y de talle alto de la vitrina, siempre ando tropezando con zapatos que solo llegan al talón. Ha... ¿Los tendrán en 40? Porque tengo los pies tan grandes, Senpai... —Lloriqueo mientras escogía otro vestido, no notando al hombre sonrojándose mientras miraba a la tienda atento y pensativo, cuando volteó la mirada, este solo pareciendo aburrido mientras miraba alrededor del local.

—Ne, Senpai, no tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo ¿No quieres comprar algo para enviar a Tomoe-kun o ayudarme con el regalo de Matsuda-san? Sé que comprar la ropa para Kanako te aburre, puedes ir a alguna otra tienda y volver a encontrarme aquí, me tardaré un rato de todas maneras. —Le dijo, notando que el hombre parecía desinteresado, sonriéndole comprensivo mientras ponía una falda larga azul en su hombro.

—Está bien. Solo no te vayas de aquí, bastardo. Estaré buscando el regalo de Matsuda-san.

—Claro, claro, aquí estaré. —Sonrió, viendo al mayor salir por la puerta del local, enfocándose en la ropa, compro unos dos vestidos y una falda de su parte y estaba eligiendo entre unos perfumes y unos collares para regalar de parte de Souichi, ya sabiendo que el hombre solo le regalaría algo simple o le pediría a él que lo hiciera. Tarareando la navideña música de fondo del local, no pudo evitar pensar que ya un rato había pasado desde que su acompañante se fue cuando un encargado joven, apuesto y como de su edad, se le acercó sonriente.

—¿Necesita algo de ayuda con los perfumes? Los ha estado observando por un buen rato ¿Un regalo para su novia?

—Oh, gracias y no, más bien para una pariente joven y exigente, quiero elegir lo que sé que más le gustaría…

—Ya veo... El perfume de vainilla y toques de lirio sería perfecto para una niña, es una fragancia femenina y de moda últimamente, la recomiendo.

—¿Eso cree? Hm, quizás a Kanako-chan podría gustarle, muchas gracias.

—No fue nada, guapo. ¿No es raro que alguien tan apuesto y dedicado como tú pase solo estás navidades?

Para cuándo Morinaga lo noto, estaba acorralado contra la pared, al lado de los mostradores, un apuesto y alto castaño con su mano contra la pared increíblemente cerca de su cara, sobresaltado, se sonrojo en sorpresa, separándole de sí con rapidez, aun teniendo al hombre considerablemente cerca.

—Wah, ah, disculpa por dar la impresión equivocada p-pero, yo ya tengo a alguien especial.

—¿Lo haces? ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo podría ese tal hombre dejar a semejante lindura aquí solo? Soy Kaoru, encargado de la tienda y podría ser el de tu corazón también, si me das la oportunidad, lindo. —Le guiño con una sonrisa seductora, tomando al pelinegro de la cintura, Morinaga a punto de seguir insistiendo exaltado cuando una mano encima del hombro del castaño extraño a los dos hombres.

—La única cosa de que te puedes encargar, atrevido, es de sacar tu metiche trasero de aquí y rápido ¿Quieres? —El rostro inconfundible y furioso de su amado apareció detrás del ahora asustado hombre, quién le miró atemorizado por un momento antes de ser asesinado con la mirada por el hombre de ojos miel, alejándose de él sobresaltado.

—Ah, l-lo siento, no-...uh, no sabía que en verdad tenía… ah, n-no sabía que usted era su novio.

—¡N-no soy su...! ¡Ugh, solo piérdete, imbécil! —Tartamudeo, su ira descendiendo en vergüenza mientras exasperado, simplemente le gritó al hombre.

—¡S-sí, señor!

Tatsumi resopló en molestia mientras veía al chico alejarse, malhumorado, enrojeció hasta sus orejas cuando ya no podía ignorar la irradiante y alegre mirada del hombre a su lado.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas, Morinaga...

—¡Oh, Senpai! —El hombre le abrazo con disimulada pero enorme alegría —¡He, he, eres mi héroe! Mi celoso y posesivo héroe...

—¿A quién llamas celoso, bastardo? Ese imbécil solo te estaba molestando y yo interferí, nada más, nada menos, no hagas un escándalo de esto. —Se sonrojo mientras insistía obstinado, tratando de ignorar las dulces palabras y emocionados susurros del chico antes de finalmente alejarlo furiosamente ruborizado, solo insistiéndole que pagara de una vez y se fueran del local.

Acompañando al ahora más entusiasmado hombre, se aseguró de mirar fija y fieramente al mismo castaño que intento coquetear con su hombre mientras esté empacaba sus vestidos y trataba de evitar su miraba atemorizado.

—Morinaga, son las 10:45, tengo que irme a la universidad ¿Por cuanto más tiempo te quedaras aquí? —Exclamo, mirando su celular por décima vez esa mañana ya una vez que salieron de la tienda.

—¿Tan pronto? Aww... Bueno, considerando lo que me falta... Quizás unas dos horas más y volveré a casa a preparar todo. Por favor no te quedes hasta tarde en el laboratorio, cuídate y abrígate mucho. Te amo. —Se empino para besar su sien y tomar las bolsas que el sostenía, poniendo casi todas en su muñeca mientras sonreía ampliamente a su malhumorada mirada, ganándose un golpe en el estómago mientras reía y Tatsumi miraba a todos lados por si alguien había visto su estúpido cariñito.

—Nos veremos en el apartamento ¿Ok? No te quedes a dormir en este lugar, no pienso abrirte la puerta si llegas tarde —Se despidió, caminando hacia la salida mientras miraba su teléfono por la hora nuevamente mientras se iba, Morinaga finalmente suspirando al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, dejando su pensamiento recurrente de todo el día salir con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Enserio estás en necesidad de un reloj, Senpai...

Y mientras el hombre volteaba y buscaba por una tienda de joyería, decidido a que su regalo de navidad sería, Tatsumi agradeció a los dioses que el molesto chico no notará la bolsa con la que se había quedado, sonrojándose mientras sostenía fuertemente la bolsa que llevaba unos ciertos zapatos marrones y elegantes, con un mensaje que la pícara y astuta encargada había puesto como pequeña adicción y Souichi no se había molestado en quitar, sabiendo que quizás alegraría el día, semana y probablemente el año de cierto pelinegro.

* * *

—Senpai, por mucho que tratas de aparentar, te veo. Y por enésima vez. Aléjate. De mis. Galletas.

—Ugh, Morinaga, no es mi culpa que las hayas hecho tan perfectas, solo deja de verme y ya. —Gruño, mientras se metía una rápidamente en la boca antes de que el hombre le quitará la bandeja de las manos, haciendo puchero y tirándole una mirada reprochadora, poniendo las galletas a su lado mientras daba los últimos toques al plato principal.

—Ugh, puedes protegerlas ahora... Pero una vez que la cena empiece...

—¡Senpai, deja de lanzarles amenazas a mis galletas! Dios, solo ayúdame un poco con esto ¿Si? Vendrá más gente que la prevista y no sé si todo alcance.

—Honestamente estaría sorprendido si no lo hiciera, preparaste un banquete tipo restaurante y-…uh ¿Morinaga, que es eso colgando del techo?

—¿Oh? Eso es muérdago.

—… ¿Y está ahí porque...?

—Porque es una tradición, Senpai. Quería dar un toque de amor por aquí, el muérdago me ayudara con ello.

—...No me creas estúpido, estúpido. Me puede importar menos la tradición, porque te juro que si intentas besarme debajo de esa hierba del demonio te golpeare sin dudarlo.

—...No se puede decir que no lo intenté...

—Sí, claro, bastardo... ¿Y? ¿Cuantas personas vendrán?

—Ah, veamos... Soujin-san, Kanako, Matsuda-san, Tomoe Y Kurokawa desde que acaban de informar que si vendrán como sorpresa, Isogai porque ese atrevido nunca falta a donde no lo invitan, Hiroto-kun porque quería que pasara este año con nosotros y...

—¿Y ya? Dime qué ya, son demasiados.

—Me temo que no, he, he... Um, mi hermano y Masaki-san me llamaron hace unos días y uh...

—Oh, por el amor a... ¿Ellos? ¿Enserio?

—No seas grosero, Senpai, sé que quizás no te agradan totalmente, pero son mi familia, no podía dejarlos fuera…

—Ese tal Masaki no es de tu familia... —Murmuro, de repente a la defensiva y algo malhumorado.

—He, he. No te preocupes, Senpai, creo que Nii-san y Masaki-san están saliendo, aunque no sé cómo sentirme acerca de ello... ¡Nadie en la cena intentara robarme de ti!

—¿¡Que?! ¿Qui-quien dijo que estaba preocupado por eso?! ¡Muere, imbécil!

—¡No, no, Senpai, estaba bromean- ¡Hya, mi nariz!

* * *

—¡Y ahora, es tiempo de los regalos! —Kanako exclamó entusiasmada mientras se abalanzaba a la esquina espléndidamente decorada donde Morinaga había puesto los presentes. —¡Uwaah! ¡Matsuda-san, mire estos bonitos vestidos y este perfume que Morinaga y Souichi Nii-san me dieron!

—¡Qué bueno, cariño! Y mira, este kit de costura y una nueva vajilla, oh, Sou-kun, Morinaga, hijitos, son tan dulces...

—¡Wow, un libro para escribir de mis descubrimientos acerca de insectos! Morinaga-kun, justo cuando necesitaba uno, eres increíble, chico, muchísimas gracias. —El hombre mayor y padre de los Tatsumi le agradeció con unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Tetsuhiro le sonreía.

—¡Angel-kun! Aunque era regalo suficiente invitarme aquí... ¡Los productos de cabello que tanto te dije que quería...! Oh, mi queridísimo angelito... —Le abrazó mientras se hacía el desmayado con exageración mientras Morinaga reía, diciendo que no era nada y sintiéndose aún más feliz al sentir la mirada ardiente y posesiva de Senpai sobre el pelirrojo.

—... Morinaga-kun... Y yo que pensaba que aún me odiabas tanto... —Isogai simuló llorar conmovido mientras sostenía su set de Karaoke y se colgaba del brazo del hombre mientras esté volteaba sus ojos, diciendo que solo era por las fiestas y un cambio de opinión "drástico".

—Nii-san, Masaki-san, perdonen que no les he dado nada, ha pasado tanto tiempo y no sabía que podía darles...—Se acercó a su hermano y su acompañante, estos sonriéndole melancólicos y comprensivos.

—Está bien, Tetsuhiro, es completamente entendible, quizás no seamos tan cercanos como todo el resto de tu nueva familia lo es, pero, aun así, nosotros te preparamos algo. No es... exactamente material, solo diremos que llegara pronto y esperamos que te haga muy feliz, es de parte de los dos. Nos costó bastante hacerlo, ojalá te fascine. —Su hermano respondió carismático, tomando la mano de su amante mientras hablaba.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará, gracias Nii-san, Masaki-san. —Los dos le sonrieron, cómplices.

—Hey, tu, bastardo.

—¿Si, Senpai?

—Hay, uh... Hay algo que quería darte...

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también. —Recordó, yendo un momento a recoger algo y regresando rápidamente, pasándole una cajita blanca y decorada en rojo, sonriendo tímido mientras esperaba ansiosamente que la abriera. Haciéndolo, Souichi se encontró con un pequeño, ligero y sofisticado reloj de plata, de números elegantes y discretos.

—Y eso no es todo... Voltéalo, Senpai.

—A-ah, tu... Enserio... Un enorme romántico de mierda—No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver la parte de atrás del aparato que, en un grabado de letras finas, escribía "Porque cada segundo te amo más" y sonrojarse a ella.

—Qué bueno que te gustó, Senpai, lo escogí cuidadosamente. —Sonrió ampliamente. Siendo interrumpido por una caja bien decorada que Souichi saco de la nada siendo puesta en la mesa.

—Oh por Dios, Senpai... —Se cubrió la boca cuando vio los tan deseados zapatos de los que le había comentado al abrir la caja—P-pensé que no me estabas prestando atención...

—Bueno, pues pensaste mal.

—He, he, al parecer. —Inspecciono más la caja, encontrando una nota que decía claramente "Para que cada paso contigo sea de los mejores, idiota. No los dañes" que lo hizo traer lágrimas a sus ojos solo con las palabras. —Gracias, gracias, gracias, Senpai. Te amo, enserio, enserio lo hago. Enormemente. Los cuidare con mi vida.

—¡Oh, Morinaga-kun, el teléfono está sonando! —Isogai le dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación, diciendo que ya iba, beso dulcemente a Tatsumi y salió corriendo detrás del teléfono, evitando su golpe con una risa.

—¿Hola?

—...

—¿Hola...? ¿Quién es?

—A pesar de todo lo que te hecho y todo el dolor que he causado, ahora que soy capaz de entender mejor la realidad, me he dado cuenta que no importa si estoy de acuerdo con el género de la persona que amas o no, quiero que sepas que no importa que, te quiero, y te deseo la felicidad hasta el fin del mundo...

—...Q-que? ¿Disculpe, quién...?

—Te amo. Feliz navidad, hijo. —La voz femenina, poderosa y familiar que Morinaga parecía haber escuchado en algún lado finalmente clickeo en su mente. Lágrimas empezando a construirse en sus ojos, solo pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de escuchar al teléfono colgar.

—Madre...

Bajando el teléfono, instantáneamente abalanzándose a su hermano por un abrazo, decidió con una sonrisa que está era, sin lugar a dudas...

—¡Senpai, Senpai! ¡Adivina qué!

La mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

 ** _Hello!_**

 _Volví_ _a dejar este especial navideño y me voy otra vez :D NAH,es broma. Si, si, lo se, el capitulo del Cariñoso, ni siquiera tienen que decírmelo. Estoy trabajando en ello. Lo juro._

 _Esto fue un one-shot que hice para el concurso navideño en la comunidad de Koisuru Boukun Amino, ojala gane, porque tienen idea de en cuanto escribí esta historia? En 2 horas. Escribí 4,600 palabras en 2 horas. Y no en 2 horas cualquieras, a la de la mañana es cuando lo hice ¿Porque? Digamos que se me olvido y para cuando me acorde era tarde y pues... si... Pero la termine! ¡Eso es lo importante! :D_

 _¿Que les parecio esa sorpresa al final? Sabiendo la mala relación que Morinaga tiene con sus padres... Para los que no entendieron, Kunihiro y Masaki le explicaron todo a la madre de los dos, sobre como el no condujo a Masaki a la desesperación y siempre mantuvo el secreto de lo que realmente paso, aguantando los malos tratos solo por el bien de Masaki. El saber que aun tiene el amor de su madre... Verdaderamente el mejor regalo que este pobre chico podría tener..._

 ** _Un review y tu opinión seria un gran regalo para mi, deja uno y dime que te pareció! Lo aprecio inmensamente!_**


End file.
